


Dazzle me baby

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fairies, Fingering, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, slight angst, slight dub-con?, top derek/bottom stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: where Derek is deeply in love with Stiles, but thinks Stiles hates him. So, instead he hires magical prostitutes & has them glamoured to look like Stiles. Stiles finds out about this (however way you want), & decides to show up as himself, pretending to be a glamoured prostitute to see what Derek is up too. [Kinks: rough sex, praise, dirty talk, cumplay, knotting, biting/marking, stiles oral fixation, whatever else you want]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzle me baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halesanchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesanchor/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF I MISSED ANY TAGS <3

Stiles should be pissed off, probably. 

Okay he should be, when he found out though it was more mild confusion and like a shit load of seriously flattered ‘cause like. Derek Hale? Big bad Alpha? Sex on legs? Yeah.

Yeah apparently he has a massive hard on for a la Stiles, and - And? Been hiring magical prostitutes. Oh you heard that right, crazy fairy chicks who use glamour to make them look like whoever you want. 

And Derek chose  _Stiles._

Honestly it’s probably best not to explain how he found out - brief overview, looked into Derek’s loft, saw himself, freaked out. Research, porn. Done. 

And now here he is, after paying off the usual fairy and slipping in her place, knocking on Derek Hales door, dressed in tight red jeans and a really see-through top, pretending to be a fairy pretending to be himself. 

Wow, life. 

Honestly he was just here to catch Derek in the act, yell a bit confess he sort-of-maybe liked him like alot as well and then who know dates or some shit.

Okay he barely had a plan but it was way to late to back out now because the loft door is pulling open and a large hand is dragging him inside, tearing his creepily thin top wide open. 

There’s a wall at his back a red-eyed werewolf at his front and he has the most awkward boner of his life. 

"Fuck, you even smell like him. They said you were the best but I- Jesus -"

He might let out a little moan when Derek’s hand fists into his hair and forces his head back, dragging his nose and stubble over the sensitive part of his neck, causing him to let out a slightly embarrassing moan. 

"Y-yeah, best in the uh - heh. Business." Ah yes, smooth as fuck. But the way Derek pulls back, breaths deep over his chin rumbling all low in his chest and shuffling closer, boxing stiles in against the wall has him mewling and grabbing onto seriously muscled shoulders in the hopes of not going weak in the knees. 

The kiss doesn’t help. It’s all soft and totally contradicting the rough palm dragging up his bare chest, hard pinches at his nipples as he gasps into it, tongue wet and curiously tasting into his mouth. 

"Sound like him to, fuck. Get on the fucking bed."

He should - He should stop and tell Derek it’s him now, he really should- 

"Now."

He’s on the fucking bed, scrambling practically, fisting hard at the sheets as he spreads his legs wide, jeans catching his thighs and drops his chest down, cheeks burning. 

"Good boy, Jesus you look to pretty like this, just like I imagined. Spread out for me."

He keens a little at the praise, cock twitching in his jeans. Hard and leaking against the fabric. 

He whimpers low when Derek’s weight dips behind him and sure fingers play over his waist, grabbing at red fabric and dragging it down, catching himself on his hands at the force of it, helping them off with awkward flailing kicks. 

His throat closes a little at the feeling of being exposed, scrunching his eyes shut as the Alpha’s hot, large palms slid over his cheeks, thumbed at the soft skin, pulling them apart and letting go, apart and letting go until his hole is twitching in cool air and he gasps loudly in frustration. 

"Holy shit, stop looking and fuck me asshole."

"Pushy, tonight pretty boy? Desperate for my knot already?"

And yeah haha wow, knotting. Real thing apparently but you know what? Oh yeah he wants it, wants it splitting his open and spreading his tight little hole wide and stuffed full of cum. He wants to feel Derek fucking him, hard and fast and wants to feel the burn of it, wants Derek marking him up and leaving him with the feeling for days - 

"Jesus fucking christ, You want all that? Want me to make you feel it, so everyone knows your mine."

Brain to mouth filter? Yeah he doesn’t have one but the way Derek’s voice drops low and raspy and his thumb ghosts over his asshole, pushing teasingly at the rim before moving away makes real sure he doesn’t care.

"Yes yes, please. Please but I- I want to -"

Oh holy God he wants Derek to fuck his throat first. 

"Let me, let me suck your dick, I wanna, Wanna take it down deep and feel you hot in my throat and I w-wanna open myself up for you w-while you u-use my mouth. ‘Kay?"

And look, he barely stuttered even though his cheeks are on fire and he feels the harsh, heavy breaths behind him. Feel’s Derek move away, claws catching against his ass as he snarls. 

There’s a draw opening, he doesn’t look though. Pushing his face into the bed and waits, he’s good he is - he totally is, for Derek.

Who knew he had a praise kink, finding all the new things today. 

Derek’s voice Jerks him from his thoughts, bite sharp and husky and making his cock leak between his legs. 

"Get to it then."

Derek is … is gloriously naked when he struggled up and around and he takes a moment to greedily devour the sight, all the sweaty, muscle. The fine black hair above his massive-holy shit-cock. The dark hungry look in is eyes and the curl of his claws that match the glinting of fangs when he speaks. 

He might have actually flown a little when Derek stretches out onto the bed before him, spreads his legs slightly and hands him a bottle of lube with a growl. 

He manages to uncap the fucker even as his mouth watchers and he settled on  his knees between the Alpha’s thighs, leaning over to wrap his lips about the tip of Derek’s cock. 

Jesus, he’s salty and bitter but so heavy on his tongue, throbbing and alive in his mouth. He groans around it, swallow and pushing down, taking what he can, wet and messy. 

Derek’s arched up whine is worth it, worth the spit on his chin as he fumbles to coat the fingers of his left hand, make them sticky and wet and reaching behind himself, ignoring the awkward position, thrusting one finger slowly into his throbbing hole. 

Derek’s writhing under his mouth and it gives him a delirious sense of power, swallowing down the precum drooling from the Alpha’s cock. Tossing aside the lube and wrapping his free hand about the base of the wolfs dick, thumbing over the swelling base with an eager mewl. 

He rocks back onto his hand, tries to focus on his task even as his mind goes blank, three fingers in his ass and his hole dripping, gasping each time he pulls up before diving down to take more, eyes wide and locked on the flushed, red rimmed man under him.

Derek’s fangs are bared, curled up in a snarl, claws tearing through the sheets as he fucks up into Stiles’ mouth, hips jerky and desperate. 

He should, probably tell him about now. 

"Look so good down there, so fucking pretty wrapped about my cock and fingering yourself open like a desperate little bitch, love the way you’re fucking dripping for me. Can’t wait for me to - can’t wait for me to knot your ass."

He makes a sound of agreement, pulling off with a pop. Lips swollen and tingling, throat raw as he drags his fingers from himself and, trembling, crawls up over the Alpha. 

"Fuck me, fuck me please Alpha, Der’ I need - I need your cock in me. Now."

He hisses, barely manages to wrap his legs about the guy as Derek flips them, presses Stiles onto his back, hand in his hair, forcing his head back, hot mouth over his Adam’s apple. 

He has a panicked moment that Derek’s going to kill him before he’s moaning, hips bucking and thighs tightening, Derek’s cock head pressing against his gaping rim, mouth sucking bruising, harsh marks into his skin. 

He might have screamed when Derek thrust in, Grabbed for thick black hair and squirmed under him, clenching down around the thick, pulsing cock in his ass. His own spurting precum between their abs, gasping out when Derek bites harshly at his shoulder and starts rocking in. 

He fucks like it’s the last thing he needs to do. Like he’s claiming Stiles and trying to force a place inside him. 

The beds banging against the wall, frame rocking as Derek pounds into him, nudging his prostate as Stiles’ eyes roll back and he drags his nails over the wolfs back, desperately trying to cling onto sanity as Derek moans at his neck, hands planted at his head. Pushing up enough to stare down at him as his hips snap forward, near violent. His body shifting up, cheeks flushed and parted. 

God he’s gorgeous, he might have said it to if the blush and falter of hips is anything to go by, to be fair he’s babbling a lot, telling Derek how good he feels. Tells him how he loves being filled up, wants to be that way forever. Needs Derek, only Derek to knot him until he can’t think anymore. 

It’s catching with each pull out now, Derek’s cock swelling, filling and stretching and forcing him wide as his knot grows and grows and locks him inside Stiles’ body. 

He cum’s from feeling it, bows right off the bed and fucking wails, tossing his head from side to side, cock jerking and muscles going stiff. Clinging onto the shaking werewolf with wild broken and needy sounds as he cums harder then he’s ever fucking cum before. 

Derek’s wet and hot inside him, just the right side of hurt when he drops down ontop of Stiles’ body now, grunts into his neck and takes a slow, deep breath. 

Dear God he is ruined for everyone. Not that he wanted anyone else, he’s kind of a little in love with the dumb bastard, but Jesus. That would about do it. Holy fuck. 

"You can change back now."

He winces when Derek tries to pull away, makes a small wounded sound that makes the Alpha freeze above him, tries to stretch the cramp out of his leg as he stairs blankly at Derek’s shoulder.

"Uh - A-about that. So. I came over to tell you I kind of knew you were, y’know hiring fairies. Which wow who knew they existed am I right? And then - you and I- I-"

There’s a defining, heart dropping silence when and when he risks a peak at Derek’s face there’s a dawning look of horror there that makes his stomach drop a little. 

"Stiles?"

"The uh - one and only. Well. I mean, real me anyway. Not changeable, me, is what I’m getting … at."

He swallows when Derek’s face shuts off. Closes down completely and God if that doesn’t fucking hurt, doesn’t make his heart stop and his chest tighten. 

Jesus what if he got this all wrong? What if Derek hated him and was attracted to him but never wanted to act on it so hired fucking fairies so he never had to?

Oh holy God why didn’t he think of that before this? Why didn’t he - he should have known it was to good to be true, he should have - 

"I, I’ll go as soon as, as soon as it um. As soon and I can and I wont tell anyway and you can go back to hating me and y’know. So you fucked me and you can move on now okay?"

And damn he wishes he didn’t sound like a heartbroken girl about it but fuck if the first part wasn’t true. 

"W- Stiles I don’t hate you, you fucking idiot. How could you think that?"

"Well excuse me Mr unhappy face, if the lack of reaction doesn’t make me feel like a ditch-able prom date!" He’s a teenage girl someone help. 

"Damn it, no. I don’t -" Derek shifts above him, one hand grabbing his chin and forcing his gaze up, blinking rapidly into those stupid unnameable ones. "- Stiles. I thought you hated me, I didn’t want to risk fucking up the pack so I didn’t say anything. How the hell did you even find out?"

"You uh. Don’t close your loft door well enough? Also, what the shit man I’ve saved you like 80 times if the fact that I love your dumb-ass wasn’t obvious then you’re-"

His insult is cut off by a hard, hard kiss that leaves him dizzy and grinning, wrapping his arms about Derek shoulders when he drops his face into Stiles’ neck.

"This isn’t the normal beginning to a relationship."

"Eh, make me pancakes tomorrow and we can tell people we went to get coffee or something. You were totally romantic, swept me off my feet, roses the whole 9 yards."

He laughing at the indignant sound Derek makes, but he can feel the smile against his skin.

He closes his eyes and mumbles out that he’s totally better then any Edward Cullen wannabes anyway.

He beams when Derek viciously agrees.

Neither of them mention that his knots gone down when Derek rolls them out of the wet patch and Stiles curls up onto his chest.

They’re pretty much tied together by dry cum and gross feelings anyway. 


End file.
